mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome Home/Chapter 10
Hey guys! ConnaBuilder here! Just so you know, if you want to comment, just leave a message on the at the bottom of the page. Chapter 10 Violet's brain was buzzing. On her page there were so many questions. She didn't hate maths, but it was just so hard. It took it out of her for the rest of the day, and it was the first lesson of the morning. It just brought her to the point where she couldn't think, and would stare at the paper for fifty minutes until class finished. "Do you need help?" Travis, his voice like an angel's, asked. "Shhh!" the teacher interrupted. This teacher was Mrs Clamp, by far Violet's least favorite teacher. The other day, Mrs Clamp had given the whole class permission to laugh at Violet for making a simple addition mistake. Liberty, Summer, Daniel and Travis didn't laugh, but Derek, Chaz, Brendan and Rhonda took no time to do so. Rhonda had been acting weirdly. To be blunt, she had become a bully. Exactly like Chaz, Brendan and Derek. It was clear that her need to be with Derek had made her haft to be cool. Violet would judge, but if Travis wanted Violet to be 'cooler', Violet knew she wouldn't say no. "Seriously, do you need help?" Travis asked again, whispering this time. "I think I'm getting it." Violet lied. She wanted to seem smart. "Might I remind everyone that there is to be NO talking." Mrs Clamp interrupted. "You know what?" Violet whispered, "She is a total -" The bell rang as Violet cursed. Happy to get out of that class and away from that teacher, she took no time in getting her equipment and walking out of the door. Travis kept a steady pace with her. He clearly knew that the teacher had really hurt her when the class laughed at her. "So," Travis started, trying to change the subject, "Do you finish early tomorrow? If you do we could spend some time together." "That sounds amazing," Violet replied, "and normally I do finish early on the other Tuesdays, but I'm going to an excursion for science." "Thats a shame. I guess on the weekend then." "Yeah." "Looking forward to the excursion?" "Well, its geology so we get to learn about rocks, so its 'so interesting', but we get to go caving, so I guess it will be alright." "Thats good. But I need to go to IST now. See ya later." "Bye." Violet didn't know much about IST, just that it was all about technology, so it suited Travis well. Violet, however, was heading to music. The music class was very small, mad up of only herself, Daniel, Rhonda and Derek. Derek just used it to catch a break, and so Rhonda would do the same. Violet didn't know how Daniel felt about it, however. Violet arrived at the room, greeted Daniel, and waited for the teacher. The teacher's name was Miss "Supergroove". Violet wasn't completely sure if it was a nickname or her real name. Regardless, Miss Supergroove loved music, and seemed to be a good teacher, so the was nothing not to like. After the romantic night Violet had with Travis, she found it hard to focus on anything else. Everywhere she looked she would see his beautiful face. She was love-struck, absolutely amazed by him, and she loved that they were together. She just needed to not stuff it up. Miss Supergroove arrived, at had the class sit down. "So, class, today were gonna see what you've got! I told you last week to pick an instrument and song, now its time to preform!" Derek was up first. He ran straight for the electric guitar, and preformed a terrible metal song. "That was good, Derek." Miss Supergroove supported after the song. Violet hated the song before then, but Derek had just made it worse. Next up was Rhonda. She played a similar song to Derek with the same guitar, but at least she actually sounded good. Violet followed Rhonda, and decided to play the piano. She hadn't played for five years, so she was a bit rusty, but Daniel and Miss Supergroove seemed to like it, so she was happy with her performance. After Violet, Daniel strode up, and, to everyone's surprise, he had decided to sing. As the song started in the background, being played by Miss Supergroove's turntable, Violet was impressed at the peaceful melody. It sounded peaceful, but when Daniel started singing, it became powerful. The lyrics blew Violet away. Daniel's performance had completely blown Violet away. She was amazed. He was such a good singer, and what he sung was beautiful. When he finished, despite only having five people, the room roared into applause. Violet, Miss Supergroove and Rhonda were clapping and cheering, stunned by Daniel's amazing voice. ---- Daniel was shocked. He had no idea that everyone would love his singing as much as they did. But it had come from the heart. Every word he sang was for Violet, and how he would help her. And with the way Violet loved it, he realized something. He might actually stand a chance. ---- Violet walked back to have lunch, after two more lessons, still in daze at Daniel's amazing singing. He was brilliant. Passionate, caring, the kind of person Violet was glad to be friends with. Violet sat down and joined Liberty. To a table in the distance, she saw Travis, sitting with Chaz, Derek and Rhonda. He was giving her a warm smile. She returned it. The song had made her feel more wowed by Travis. She could imagine him saying those things to her. "I hope we can find someway to break it to Summer." Liberty told Violet. "Just stating facts?" "I'm just looking at you and Travis smiling at each other and think it would be nice to see you two sitting together." "It would be." Summer ran down to them, excitedly taking a seat. "Guys, I have great news!" Summer said excitedly. "What is it?" Violet asked. "I'm gonna ask Travis to ask me out on Friday! Then we can finally be together!" Violet instantly felt unable to look at Summer in the eyes. She wasn't doing anything wrong, so why did she feel so bad about it? You've done nothing wrong "Are you sure that is a good idea?" Liberty questioned. "Why wouldn't it be?" Summer asked. "I've heard a rumor that Travis already has a girlfriend." "What? Who?" Violet tensed. Was Liberty going to tell her? "Someone he met before coming here." "I see. Well it doesn't matter. I'm better than any girl he might be with. And if he can't get over this other girl I'll tear her down so I am with him. I need to get dome food. I'll be back." Summer pulled her chair away and walked over to get some food. "Tear me down?" Violet asked, concerned. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll figure it out." "Yeah. Thanks for covering for me." "Not a problem. How's you lunch?" "Better than what I'm used to." Violet replied, with limited focus. Violet really wanted to be with Travis. And Travis really wanted to be with her. Violet also wanted to be friends with Summer, but... I'll tear her down! It was enough to make Violet nervous. Violet was playing a dangerous game, and one that was not to be taken lightly. Category:Welcome Home Chapters